


Fabulously Sick

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, sick boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut's sick and Sarge doesn't know how to take care of his very high maintenance boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulously Sick

Sarge was close to blowing his top.

Sarge loved Donut. He loved Donut with all of his heart, but he was close to strangling the younger man. He was sick and whenever he was sick he acted like it was the end of the world and he was dying. He would always ask for something and when he had brought it to him he would change his mind and ask for something different completely. He wanted to keep Donut happy but, he was really starting to get on his nerves. He was now walking to they room with a bowl of creamy chicken noodle soup like Donut liked.

He walked into the room and saw Donut wrapped in the many blankets he had requested like a burrito. He couldn't see the lower half of his face but, he could see his bright red cheeks and runny, red nose. His curly blonde mohawk was more disheveled than usual and his blue/grey eyes were slightly watery and bloodshot. He was sniffling and when he smelled the food he smiled brightly at him.

"Yay, thank you Sarge." His voice was scratching and rough. Donut never liked being sick because he never liked how his voice was scratchy and disgusting when he was sick. He gladly took the bowl from Sarge;s rough calloused hands and slurped it from the bowl itself, ignoring the spoon entirely. Sarge shrugged, undressed down to his boxers and laid down in front of Donut. He saw Donuts tan arm reach over him and put the bowl on the night table and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Donut's face in his back and the smile that stretched across bis face.

Sarge always did this for Donut when he was sick. He liked being the big spoon and wrapping his arms around the larger man. Sarge didn't question it, he just did it for Donut't sake.

When Donut fell asleep he smiled and turned slightly to kiss Donut on the forehead. H knew he would be sick after Donut was better and he wouldn't regret anything he had done cause Donut knew would make up for it.

He hated being sick but, he had no real control over it. 

Plus, Donut made really good food that made Sarge forget he was even sick.


End file.
